Fires Fade
by Sealing Phoenix
Summary: Richard of Astora, an elite knight attempted to link the first flame only to be knocked unconscious and thrusted into a new world, a world where magic reins supreme and guilds are families, the land of Fairy Tail. Richard, confused with being in a new world has to adapt. My first story ever, so don't be surprised if it sucks.


**FIRES FADE**

The Kiln of The First Flame. The place where the first flame is stored, and at the entrance a knight was standing there. Sir Richard of Astora, and elite knight couldn't believe that he made it. He, against all odds, has managed to defeat the Lords. He had been through hell, from the glorious city of Anor Londo to the terrible demon-infested Lost Izalith. He had slain powerful enemies that would make normal knights crap themselves. He had met many people, some were noble and valiant, some were downright rotten to the core, and some were wise and old. Their stories were diverse and long But all of them had one thing in common, they all ended tragically. Richard was lost in his thoughts that he nearly fell asleep. "Just like Siegemeyer. I always wonderered how that man falls asleep while standing." He thought. Coming back to his senses, He took a look at himself, his elite knight armor would have surely fallen to tatters if he hadn't reinforced it with titanite. His Astora straight sword had seen many battles, but it still held strong, and his crest shield had taken many powerful blows. Richard was ready for the final battle as he went through the fog gate, he saw the last enemy he will face.

As Richard went through the fog gate, he saw Gywn the Lord of Sunlight. He grimaced, the once powerful lord was nothing but a shell of his true power. He was slightly shocked that even a powerful lord like Gywn can hollow. "Guess not even gods are safe from the curse." he thought. Gywn leaped into the air, attempting to finish this in one strike, but Richard was prepared, and he rolled out of the way. Quickly turning around he thrusted his sword into Gywn's side. The Lord of Sunlight attempted another swipe with his giant sword, but Richard again rolled away from him. The knight again thrusted his sword into Gywn only to get grabbed by the Lord and thrown across the Kiln. Quickly getting up, Richard narrowly dodged a slice from Gywn's sword. Richard ran at Gywn and started slicing his sword into him. The Lord attempted to grab the knight only to grab only air, as the knight had rolled out of the way, and paid the price of getting a sword thrusted into his side. The duel raged on for hours, Until the knight made a terrible mistake, in the rush of dashing away he tripped on his feet, falling face first into the ground. Gywn, taking the advantage grabbed the Astoran by the neck and threw him into a large rock, stunning him. Richard opened his face mask and attempted to drink an Estus flask, only to get a kick to the face by Gywn. "By Gywnevere's tits that hurt." He thought in his head. Richard attempted to stand only to get a sword directly thrusted into his chest. Hot, searing pain went through his entire body. His organs felt like they were about to explode. The knight screamed in agony. Gywn pulled his sword out, thinking the knight was finished. Richard was dead, he had died. "This is it. I'm finished" he thought. "Why now...After everything i've been through...after everything i've suffered, only to die here... I was so close to victory." Then Richard thought about the people he had met. The sacrifices they had made. He remembered Siegemeyer and his desire for one last adventure, only for his pride to be stripped away from him, by none other then Richard himself, He thought he was helping his good friend...Siegemeyer went hollow and his daughter on a quest to tell him that his wife had died, only instead of a reunion of family, his daughter had to kill him. He remembered Oscar, who released him from his cell in the Undead Asylum, only for him to go hollow, forcing Richard to kill him, he took his shield and sword, promising to finish what he started. He remembered Soliare and his quest to find his very own sun, only to be tricked by a sunlight maggot, thinking he found his very own sun, he went insane, Richard reluctantly killed him, claiming his tailsman as a memory for great adventures he and Soliare had. He remembered all of them, Logan, Ciaran, Gough, Rhea. All of them. Their sacrifices will be in vain if he didn't link the flame, he will not fail them. A newfound strengh suddenly appeared in his body, standing up he let out a loud yell.

"I WILL NOT FAIL THEM!"

Gywn swung his sword down, only to get his arm chopped off by Richard. The knight then thrusted is sword into Gywn's chest. The Lord fell onto his knees. "HAVE A TASTE OF ASTORAN STEEL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Driving his sword into Gywn's mouth. Then grabbing Gywn's own sword, sliced the Lord's head off. Gywn fell to the floor. Richard fell to the floor, exhausted. Taking his Estus and taking a long drink of it. He felt teh warm liquid go down his throat, his injuries healing. "I did it" he thought. He slowly walked to the First Flame, only to get a searing headache. He groaned in pain, falling to the floor. "No I'm...so close." Richard started crawling to get to the first flame. The headache was getting worse. He fought through the pain, he could feel the flame's heat. Attempting to reach out for the flame, only to lose consciousness. He heard a faint whisper, "You failed us." Before drifting off.


End file.
